The Donut Shoppe
Synopsis When Rath and Fasttrack run out of money to pay their bills and rent for their penthouse apartment, they are forced to get jobs at 'The Donut Shoppe' downtown in order to pay off their bills and rent but find themselves in trouble when getting a former criminal as their new boss. Plot (Fasttrack is drinking some hot coffee in the morning and watching some TV). Fasttrack: *Coughs* I hate this new coffee machine. (Just then the door of the penthouse breaks open and 10 boxes tumble in, along with Rath on top of each of them. Fasttrack gasps and drops his glass coffee mug on the ground and watches Rath walk over to him). Rath: Here's your bill! Fasttrack: *Reads bill stunned* 48 THOUSAND dollars!? Rath: YOU WANNA GO NOW LITTLE MAN? Fasttrack: WE'RE OUT OF MONEY YOU LITTLE MORON! Rath: *Throws Fasttrack out window* TAKE THAT LITTLE MAN! (Just then Phil the manager walked into the penthouse and slowly crept towards Rath, who was angry). Phil: It looks like you two are out of money and you need to pay this bill. Fasttrack: *Dangling on window paine* WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY...LEFT. Phil: Well, that's not my problem. Get a frickin job or something. Fasttrack: *Gets up and falls into penthouse* OW! Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LITTLE MAN! NO ONE YELLS AT RATH FOR BUYING WHAT HE WANTS WHENEVER HE WANTS! Fasttrack: Just please...SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE! (Rath again grabs Fasttrack but instead breaks through the walls and lands on the ground with him. Phil looked down and turned his head). Phil: That's about 500 dollars worth of damage right there. Fasttrack: *Moans* Let's go find jobs. (The two walk around the city while Fasttrack is limping and the two finally get to a 'now hiring!" sign at the Donut Shoppe and walk in). Fasttrack: Um excuse us. We are looking for jobs here. (The Donut Shoppe's manager walked over to the two and slapped them in the face). Rath: HEY! Fasttrack: Oh no.... (The manager turned around red-faced and Rath actually quieted up). Manager: YOU TWO ARE THE MOST.....best well-shaped employees I have ever seen. Your hired! Fasttrack: ......Okaaayyy. Rath: GOOD. Manager: Now let me introduce you two to Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou. Donut Shoppe Employees: OH NO! YOU HAVE MR. I'MGONNAHURTYOU? Dang, you two are dead. Fasttrack: *Gulps* I'm sure he's nice. Rath: HURRY IT UP OVER THERE! MY FRIEND IS GETTING SCARED AND IMPATIENT FROM THIS WEIRDO-NAMED LOSER BOSS! (Just then Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou came marching into the room and grabbed Rath and Fasttrack by the necks and threw them into the kitchen). Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: Now you two will follow every order I give RIGHT? Fasttrack: YES SIR! (Just then Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou whacked Fasttrack in the legs and he fell down). Fasttrack: WHAT THE HECK MAN? I said 'YES SIR!" like a gentlemen! That gives you no- Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: -SHUT IT AND BE QUIET CADET! Fasttrack: Ok...dude? Rath: I DO NOT FOLLOW ANY ORDERS GIVEN TO ME BY SOME FREAKISH LOSER OK? I'M RAAAATH! Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: I like your attitude kid, your doing very well today. AS FOR MR. FASTTRACK... Fasttrack: I know, I know *Kicks self down*. Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: Good, good. Fasttrack: This is going to be such a blast working for you. Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: What did you JUST say to me little man? Rath: HEY! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN MR. UGLY BOSS MAN! NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE MAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Fasttrack: He was calling- Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: NO backsassing a fellow employee, UNDERSTAND ME BOY? Fasttrack: Ughhhhh, YES. (Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou then teaches the two how to bake and make donuts and then leaves). Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: NOW do not make a mess here....EH HEM FASTTTTTRRRRACCCK! Fasttrack: I get it. (Fasttrack made a perfect donut and Rath made a sloppy one with grease and dirt coming out of it). Rath: I'M GONNA WIN! MINE'S WORSE THEN YOURS WILL EVER BE! Fasttrack: .....Thank you?... (Just then Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou walked into the kitchen and examined the two donuts). Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: Good Fasttrack. Now let me see Rath's here. (He got to Rath's and smelt the donut already and cried and ran out the kitchen). Fasttrack: Someone made the boss mad. Rath: *Eats donut* HEY THIS IS!- *Faints* (Fasttrack leaned down in Rath's face and grabbed a metal plate to wake him up with when Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou walked into the room with a medal and saw Fasttrack holding the pan and Rath knocked out). Fasttrack: Oh hi. THIS ISN'T what it seems here ok? Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: YOU knocked out your partner with a METAL PAN!? Fasttrack: No he ate the donut and I was going to- Mr. I'mgonnahurtyou: -Send him into a coma I see? Well, that does it. I'm gonna hur you now. (Fasttrack then shouted in the air and punches were heard throughtout the place. Note: this is not mean't to be a violant scene nor was the camera looked at Fasttrack's fake beating). (Fasttrack then limped out the door with Rath who was holding his medal and a 100 thousand dollar check). Fasttrack: I STILL can't believe you managed to win that thing for us. Thank you. Rath: US? I WON THIS MYSELF LITTLE MAN. ALL YOU WON WAS A BEATIN. Fasttrack: Ughhhh but we HAVE to pay for the things you bought, the bills, and the damage of the penthouse. Rath: NO! I SPENT MY MONEY ON WHAT I WANT HERE! Fasttrack: But we still have to work there if you do something ridicolous with that money. Rath: MY MONEY, MY RULES! (Just then Rath kicked Fasttrack down a hill and he continued on to the penthouse complex). Fasttrack: OUCH!.....can someone help me up...please? Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Phil Philis *Donut Shoppe Owner *Donut Shoppe Employees Villains *Rath and Fasttrack's Boss (to Fasttrack) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack